Recuerdo
by Maii.Hawkeye
Summary: Riza nunca imaginó cuán difícil sería cargar con la muerte de Roy.


Es mi primera publicación acá, así que perdonen si algo no les gusta...

_**Recuerdo**_

Aún no comprendo qué está pasando. Hay una cantidad de personas que, por alguna extraña razón, en este momento, mi mente no es capaz de calcular. Todos están vestidos muy elegantes mas no parece una fiesta. Realmente, no se ve como si se estuviera celebrando algo. No entiendo que hace toda esta gente aquí y, ¿por qué se ven todos tan tristes?. De repente, me siento sola. O, tal vez, ya me sentía así y recién ahora mi conciencia reacciona ante ese sentimiento de soledad, y un miedo que nunca antes he sentido me paraliza.

Miro a mi alrededor y observo atentamente a cada uno de los presentes; creo reconocerlos pero al mismo tiempo me parecen completos desconocidos. Algunos me miran, serios y en silencio, pero nadie se atreve a acercarse a mí. No sé qué hacer y un fuerte deseo de irme de acá me invade. Intento calmarme mentalmente y analizo dónde me encuentro. Reconozco estar dentro de un lugar donde ya he estado, pero nuevamente mi cabeza me falla al intentar relacionar lugares, hechos y personas.

Vuelvo a observar, pero esta vez a ciertos rincones en los que no he reparado. Veo personas conversando con el mismo dejo de tristeza que ya he visto recién. Pero, por un momento, detengo mi mirada en una mujer de cabello castaño que lleva de la mano a una pequeña niña y que está hablando con otra mujer, un poco más alta y de cabello oscuro. Sus rostros me resultan familiares pero... Sigo mirando en esa dirección y la pequeña niña, repentinamente voltea la cabeza y me mira fijamente con un par de hermosos ojos verdes. Esa mirada... Recuerdo haberla visto antes... La hija de aquella mujer de pelo castaño, o sea cual sea su parentesco con ella porque, a decir verdad, se parecen demasiado, continúa mirándome. Pongo más atención y me doy cuenta de que parece preocupada pero, ¿por qué?. Su mirada se suaviza al ver mi confusión, o eso creo. Veo que toma el vestido de la que, si no me equivoco, es su madre y tira de él haciendo que la mujer mire hacia abajo y que con una sonrisa, le demuestre que tiene su atención. Desde donde estoy no logro escuchar lo que hablan pero alcanzo a ver cómo los labios de la niña se mueven, señal de que está diciendo algo. La sonrisa forzada de su madre desaparece y la otra mujer, la de cabello negro, repentinamente se pone rígida. Las tres alzan la vista en la dirección donde yo me encuentro y me miran con tristeza.

Honestamente, no entiendo nada. La mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color, hace un gesto como de que va avanzar pero algo la detiene. Ahora las tres miran hacia un costado y yo las imito por curiosidad; una chica rubia llega hasta donde ellas están y les habla. Sonríen, sí, pero esas sonrisas no son espontáneas, al contrario, se nota que les resulta difícil sonreír, y no son las únicas en esta habitación. Intento pensar quiénes son aquellas personas pero, aún con el esfuerzo que hago, lo único que consigo es que me dé un dolor de cabeza aterrador. Llevo mi mano izquierda a mi frente y la noto un poco caliente, como si tuviera fiebre. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. _Tal vez si sigo caminando encuentre algún lugar donde me sienta menos sofocada_, pienso, y eso hago.

Camino. Pienso y no paro de pensar porque la angustia de no recordar nada ni a nadie es peor que el dolor de cabeza. No encuentro una salida pero sí un rincón en esta sala. _No puedo creer que alguien pueda tener tanto dinero como para tener una inmensa mansión como ésta_, pienso frustrada, enojándome con todo y a la vez con nada, porque ni siquiera sé cómo me siento en verdad. Ya estoy en el rincón, la gente ya no me mira tanto, y los que lo hacen parece como si no quisieran meterse en algún acto mafioso o algo peor, porque desde que he entrado a este lugar, nadie me habla ni me saluda, sólo me observan. Un momento... _Una inmensa mansión como ésta_. Eso me recuerda a... ¡Armstrong!. Casi salto al recordarlo. Creo que mi mente empieza a responder. Rápidamente pienso en buscarlo y pedirle explicaciones pero, viendo el panorama, creo que terminaré más perdida que ahora.

Intento reorganizar mis ideas y empiezo por hacer una recapitulación de lo que hice antes de entrar a este lugar. Recuerdo que esta mañana desperté, pero a diferencia de otros días, me sentía vacía. Después de eso, una enorme mancha hizo borrosa mi memoria. No recuerdo cómo llegué aquí. Es como si todo lo que hice, lo hice sin estar enteramente conciente de ello y por eso no lo recuerdo. Simultáneamente, en mis recuerdos, se salta la escena de mi despertar al momento en que entré aquí pero aún así, no recuerdo ni dónde está ubicada la puerta. Sigo buscando en algún lugar apartado de mi memoria, pero apenas tengo recuerdos de cuando era niña... cuando mi madre todavía vivía. En todo esto pienso cuando veo que se acercan tres personas hacia mí. A la chica la reconozco, es la que vi hace un rato, de los otros dos no puedo sacar ninguna conclusión. Son dos adolescentes, seguramente de la misma edad que la joven, y se parecen mucho. Los tres tienen una cara terrible. Se acercan y no sé si agradecer que quieran hablar conmigo y sonreírles o irme de acá antes de que lleguen. No me doy cuenta del tiempo que pasa mientras tomo una decisión y ellos ya están a un paso de distancia de mí. Los tres se quedan mirándome y yo, hago lo mismo.

Sin previo aviso, la muchacha me abraza y parece estar queriendo reconfortarme. Con mi cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, puedo ver más de cerca los rostros de los dos varones detrás de ella, y aunque tienen la mirada en el suelo, no puedo evitar sentir esa sensación de familiaridad que durante el tiempo que he estado aquí se ha repetido en varias ocasiones. La joven adolescente se separa de mí lentamente y me mira preocupada. Sus ojos de un profundo color azul, me brindan una sensación de calidez que me estaba haciendo falta pero, a todo esto, sigo sin comprender bien la situación.

Uno de los chicos parece querer decir algo pero se arrepiente y el otro, un poco más alto que él, toma la palabra.

— Lo sentimos mucho, Teniente—. Su tono de voz es melancólico y de puro arrepentimiento, como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo y estuviese seguro de que yo lo voy a castigar por eso.

Teniente... Teniente... Siento como si me despertaran de golpe echándome agua fría en el rostro y recuerdo que soy militar. No sé cómo pude haber olvidado eso, pues constituye una parte importante de mi vida. Se supone que no debería olvidarlo.

_Tal vez, no olvidé nada. Tal vez, yo, de forma inconsciente bloqueé mis recuerdos pero, ¿por qué?._

Sin darme cuenta me quedé mirando fijamente al frente y los tres adolescentes se ven más preocupados que antes.

— ¿Quiere que nos quedemos con usted?— suelta repentinamente el que se quedó callado hace unos minutos, y lo dice casi en un murmullo que apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

Asiento solamente porque no quiero quedarme sola. Aunque mi conciencia no responde como debería, mi cuerpo siente la necesidad de compañía. Vuelvo a acomodarme en el rincón. Entonces, me doy cuenta de algo en lo que no reparé: todos están vestidos elegantes sí, pero de negro o con el uniforme militar que corresponde en el caso de los soldados, menos yo, yo también estoy vestida de negro. Significa que... Levanto la cabeza, y busco con la mirada, no sé si una confirmación de mi sospecha para quedarme tranquila de que al menos ya sabría que está pasando o una prueba de que nada de eso es real.

Sin poder evitarlo, de mis ojos marrones comienzan a caer lágrimas, ¡con un sabor tan salado!. No me importa, sigo llorando y sin siquiera pestañear, como si de repente de mis ojos brotasen lágrimas y ni lo hubiese notado. Mis ojos recorren la sala y efectivamente, encuentro lo que, ahora comprendo, no quería que existiese. En el medio del salón hay un féretro y dentro...

De mis ojos emanan más lágrimas sin explicación alguna, y los tres jóvenes a mi lado, me hacen preguntas que no logro asimilar. Siento que alguien me abraza y que varias personas me rodean, pero lo único que veo es el cajón y del resto, nada.

La realidad me golpea y es un golpe muy duro. Yo soy militar, la Teniente Riza Hawkeye. La mujer que hace un momento vi es Gracia, esposa de Maes Hughes, excelente soldado y amigo, y la niñita es su hija Elysia. La que las acompañaba es Rebecca, mi mejor amiga y la que, por el aroma, es la que me está abrazando. Winry Rockbell es la chica rubia, y Edward y Alphonse, son los que están con ella a mi lado. El resto de personas de las que solo escucho las voces, deben ser mi equipo: Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery y Vato Falman. Seguramente, habrá otras personas que conozco y, ahora recuerdo, a mi alrededor pero no las identifico.

Siento un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y la imagen de él aparece en mi cabeza. Él, Roy Mustang, mi superior, el aprendiz de alquimia de mi padre... Está muerto; murió ayer, defendiendo a Ed y a Al en un ataque de un asesino serial que se escapó de prisión. Y yo lo sabía, lo supe todo el tiempo, simplemente no quise aceptarlo... porque duele. Esa es la razón de mi problema para recordar. Pero algo salió mal; al olvidar todo, también olvidé por qué me propuse olvidar...

Grito y lloro, como nunca lo he hecho, y es una expresión de dolor, angustia y desesperación. El abrazo que me contiene se hace más fuerte y alguien me susurra al oído palabras tranquilizadoras. Trato de calmarme y, lentamente, me separo de la persona que me está abrazando que, efectivamente, es Rebecca. Volteo la cabeza para ver a quien me habló al oído. Es Elysia. La miro lánguidamente y, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la rodee con mis brazos, y llore en silencio, copiosamente.

.°.°.°.

Ya ha pasado un año y el recuerdo es aún muy fuerte. Estoy frente a la tumba de la persona más importante para mí...

— No sabes cuánto lamento no haber estado allí para salvarte.— murmuro—. Desde aquel momento he pensado cosas absurdas, y no te miento, pensé en seguirte... Pero no soy lo suficentemente valiente...— y con un hilo de voz, agrego—... Algún día estaré contigo, lo prometo, sólo te pido que me esperes.

Los recuerdos de aquellos días y los meses que siguieron, me llenan de tristeza y siento una terrible angustia Desde entonces las noches se hacen eternas y lo único que puedo hacer para no pasar la noche en vela es convencerme de que te veré en sueños. Sé que es estúpido y cobarde, pero aún no he encontrado otra forma de soportar el dolor de haberte perdido para siempre.

Me quedo un rato más observando con tristeza la lápida frente a mí y leo la inscripción en ella repetidas veces como hago cada vez que vengo aquí, porque, siendo sincera, aún no logro convencerme de que realmente el famoso Alquimista de Fuego esté muerto...

_**FIN**_

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. De todos modos acepto cualquier comentario y/o crítica.


End file.
